


OFF Drabbles

by Churchydragon



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, OFF - Freeform, OFF AU, Offswap, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleep Deprivation, There might be some shipping, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchydragon/pseuds/Churchydragon
Summary: Just a small collection of OFF drabbles. There will be a lot of AU stuff, and lots of headcanons





	1. The Metallic Skull Drake (Offswap)

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic is based on an AU that I friend of mine made! The scene is basically the fight with Japhet, with the characters swapped.  
> http://gummybuggy.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/GummyBuggy?s=09

The Pitcher climbed the ladder faster than most would dare, occasionally causing the ladder to wobble slightly, like a threat that it would topple over. It never did, and The Pitcher made it to the top of the library building.

The top of the building was.. rather well kept. Perhaps, once upon a time, it had been more public, and Elsens would visit the roof to escape into a more quiet environment, or to simply look at the sunless cloudy sky. 

It didn't matter to The Pitcher. She paid no attention to the long abandoned chairs that sat in the corner, ignored the small stack of worn and ruined books. She instead focused on the only other living creature there besides her and the feline Jurist. 

Sitting near the middle of the roof was another cat, one that looked similar to Jurist, albeit with much smaller ears and somewhat pale yellow fur. What was perhaps the most prominent feature of the cat was his large grin and sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes.

Upon noticing the two visitors, the yellow-eyed feline abruptly stood, his short fur began to stick out, although his expression remained unchanged. 

“Here at last, you bastard? Took you long enough. I've been growing impatient of waiting for you and your stupid cat friend.” The cat spat angrily. At this, the Jurist leapt from his perch of the Pitcher's shoulder and quickly made his way to the yellow-eyed cat, his blue eyes wide with worry.

“Pablo! Brother, please stop this nonsense! Please, come back to Zone 0 with me, come home! We can get this all sorted out!” Jurist pleaded, voice wavering slightly.

At first, Pablo said nothing, simply regarding the blue-eyed cat in front of him. Seconds ticked by before he finally spoke.

“Pablo.. that's the name of the fucking cat, isn't it?” He growled out. He shook his head. “You're a fucking idiot. You've mistaken me for someone else,” he hissed, “I'm not even related to your pitiful feline species.” 

“Wh-what do you mean? You're quite clearly a cat, just as you always have been, Pablo! Stop this nonsense!” The Jurist cried out, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice. This only made Pablo scoff. 

“Stupid cat! I am not your brother, nor was I ever!” the yellow-eyed feline all but screamed out. “Clearly you are just as blind as those fucking ungrateful Elsen down below! Very well, I shall show you who I am, as you are too shit-brained to accept the truth!”

Before the Jurist could respond, Pablo's mouth began to open as though something from the inside was moving it. When his mouth fully opened, there was movement in Pablo's throat, and then.. something stuck its head Houdini of the cat's maw.

“Do you see now, you deadbrained cat?! I am Dedan, Guardian of Zone 2! Not your worthless brother, so eager to help that he would not chew through a little lizard until the very end!” The thing, no, Dedan, laughed madly.

The Pitcher said nothing, having decided to wait for the two cats to finish their conversation. She instead looked down at Jurist. 

The small, pale blue cat stared at the being that was once his brother, eyes wide in horror and dismay. His mouth began to move as though speaking, but no words came out. He never tore his gaze from Dedan.

The Pitcher didn't care. The conversation had ended finally, and she turned her focus back on the now corrupt Zone Guardian. She raised her baseball glove and readied her baseball. Her two Add-Ons beside her began to glow brightly, humming with an intense energy. 

“Purification in progress…”


	2. Sleep, or Lack Thereof (Zone 3 Guardian Batter AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone visiting Zone 3 for the first time, the sight of a rather exhausted looking seven foot tall man walking the streets dressed in a baseball uniform would be alarming and confusing. To anyone who actually lived there or visited often, it was normal. After all, what was so unusual about your Zone Guardian wanting to mingle with his subjects?  
> Quite a bit, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, this time an AU that I made up! For context, this takes place after the switch was turned off and then turned back on after 4 years passed. The Zones have recovered properly, and things are becoming somewhat normal-ish again.  
> Sorrel is the Elsen that's hiding in the bunker in Zone 2 after it's Purified.

To anyone visiting Zone 3 for the first time, the sight of a rather exhausted looking seven foot tall man walking the streets dressed in a baseball uniform would be alarming and confusing. To anyone who actually lived there or visited often, it was normal. After all, what was so unusual about your Zone Guardian wanting to mingle with his subjects?  
Quite a bit, actually. 

Batter's morning ritual started out the same as it usually did. At 4 or 5am, he woke up if he had gone to sleep, or if he had pulled yet another all-nighter, stop doing whatever he was currently doing and head into the kitchen, (his kitchen, he had to remind himself. This was his house now) and make himself some coffee, and maybe grab some cooked meat. Once he finished his coffee, he went on to shower, brush his teeth, and change his clothes. If it wasn't 5am already, it was now. With that done, paperwork for the Zones had to be done, something that he usually finished very quickly, finding the work rather easy. After that, he would read for a few hours, and then get up to start his patrol around the Zones.

His carefully planned schedule was practically yanked from his grasp and tossed aside as soon as he opened his door. 

An Elsen, not as tall as him but noticeably taller than most Elsen, dressed in a grey flannel shirt with black slacks and his hair in a ponytail, was standing right outside the door. The Elsen had an unamused and irritated expression, his arms crossed and tapping his foot. There was a pin badge on his shirt sporting the symbol that represented Zone 2. The Delta symbol with a book and feather in the center. 

Batter immediately recognized the Elsen, and made to close the door, but Sorrel was faster, and not slowed down from a lack of sleep. He grabbed onto Batter's wrist, and glared with a force that demanded Batter's full attention.

“Two. Weeks.” was all Sorrel said. It was all he had to say, really. The Zone 3 Guardian knew what the Zone 2 Guardian was referring to. 

“I was working.” Batter responded, his voice blunt and devoid of emotion in an attempt to show no weakness, and to hopefully get Sorrel off his back. Unfortunately, fate was not in the baseball uniformed entity's favor, for Sorrell’s frown almost seemed to deepen. 

Before Batter could react, Sorrel stormed into the house, Batter's arm still firmly in his grasp, and made his way to one of the many bedrooms in the Zone 3 Guardian mansion, specifically the one that was further back, further away from the house entrance. The one Batter would use the most when he did sleep. 

Sorrel opened the bedroom door, dragged Batter in, and unceremoniously shoved him into the bed with a practiced fluidity that said that he had done this several times before. 

Batter laid still in the bed for a few seconds, his mind slowly catching up with what had happened. Then he sat up, blinking confusedly, staring at Sorrel, who was glaring at him with an expression that could kill if it was a Competence. 

“Don't give me that look.” Sorrel snapped. Batter blinked again, unsure of what the Elsen meant by that. He wasn't making any looks. Was he? He honestly couldn't tell. His eyes felt weird. 

Sorrel's expression softened slightly and he sighed, shaking his head. “Look,” he said, “just get some gosh darn sleep for once, will ya? We can hold down the fort while you rest.”   
Batter shook his head, sitting up more, moving to leave the bed. 

“I cannot, I have work, and I need to patrol the Sector-Zones to make sure that there are not any spectres trying to get to the main Zones-” Batter attempted to explain, but was interrupted when Sorrel raised his hand in a ‘slow down’ motion. 

“Don't. Don't work yourself up over that. Zacharie, the fight troops, and I will patrol for you. It'll be a good way to train the troops and make sure that they're up for actually fightin’ shit, and you can take a break for once.” 

Batter started at Sorrel, still not entirely convinced. His eyes darted to the right side of the room, where his three Add-Ons were currently residing in their charge pads. 

Batter started at them for a few seconds, then looked back to Sorrel with a meaningful look in his eyes. Sorrel creased his forehead and sighed. “We'll bring the Add-Ons if makes you feel better, fine.” he grumbled, although it was clearly in good nature. Batter nodded. We wouldn't feel completely comfortable even with the Add-Ons patrolling with his fellow Guardians, but it was better, no, safer, than them going alone, with just 20 or so Elsen that were still being trained to fight. He would take the small victories. 

By the time Sorrel got the Add-Ons up and ready, Batter was already deeply sleeping. Sorrel glanced at him, an expression that was somewhere between worried and pleased on his face. 

“Sleep tight, baseball man. God knows you need it.”


End file.
